A drum-type airlaying apparatus for making discrete absorbent fibrous articles is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,329 which issued Mar. 9, 1937 to C. P. Winter, and which includes a broadly divergent duct which extends from his drylap disintegrator (i.e., means for air entraining fibers) to the periphery of his first deposition drum. Another drum-type airlaying apparatus for airlaying discrete absorbent fibrous articles which has a similarly broadly divergent duct for air-entrained fiber flow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,957 which issued Feb. 1, 1977 to Peter P. Savich. A drum-type airlaying apparatus for making a concatinated stream of absorbent fibrous articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,726 which issued July 7, 1970 to C. T. Banks. A belt-type airlaying apparatus having a duct for air-entrained fibers which is sharply angled obliquely downstream with respect to the laydown belt is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,375,447 which issued Mar. 1, 1983 to Raymond Chung.